User blog:Redfork2000/Top Most Powerful Characters in Redfork2000's roster
Hi everyone! So today I saw Pea's list of the top 5 villains of IaLR, soI decided it's time to make one of the lists I had planned to do a while ago. So, today's list will be about the most powerful characters in my roster. For this list, characters will be classified by how powerful they are, whether it's brute strength, magic abilities, or anything else that can give them an advantage in a fight. However, I'm not going to characters that depend purely on machines rather than their own abilities to be good fighters, so sorry Bright Spark. Anyway, let's begin! #10: Black Gem Black Gem is Dark Shadow's sidekick. She is a pegasus, so although she has no magic abilities, she can fly, which can give her an advantage when fighting enemies. She is very fast in the air, and can dodge enemy attacks pretty well. Her main attack is kicking her enemies while flying. This fast attack from above can be hard to avoid, specially if the enemies are already fighting other characters on the ground. Black Gem is also pretty clever, and can use her surroundings to confuse her enemies or to deal more damage on them. She can also make them dizzy by flying around them at high speed. However, since she isn't that powerful on her own, she's here at #10. #9: Blue Ocean Red Fork's main sidekick and best friend, Blue Ocean, is a pretty good fighter when it's necessary. He has unicorn magic, meaning that he can shoot magic beams and lift objects with his magic. But with his gadgets, he's even stronger. He can use his laser cannon, and generate forcefields to protect himself and his allies. But, does that really count? Well, it does when you realize that: A) Blue Ocean doesn't rely completely on gadgets to fight enemies. He also uses his own abilities, like magic. B) Most of his gadgets are powered by his own magic, and usually just upgrade a magic ability he could cast on his own. So he's a decent fighter overall, but his greatest strength is when he is combined with characters that are strong and resistant melee fighters, such as Red Fork or Captain Red Shell. This way he can protect them with forcefields from a distance while shooting lasers and other gadget abilities at the enemies. However, since character combos don't count for this list, he's at #9. #8: Blast Blast is a superpowered human, that has the ability to fly, combined with super speed and super strength. This set of abilities makes him an effective fighter, as he can deal lots of damage on his enemies while avoiding their attacks. However, he isn't completely experienced in fighting, so his powers don't make him too hard to overcome. Blast has learned fridjitzu thanks to Jaiden, so now ice powers has been added to his curriculum. This can come in handy in several occasions. Without them, he might have been lower on this list. So, overall, Blast has great powers, but needs more practice to use them effectively. When he does get better though, he might end up much higher on this list. #7: Opposite Blast Blast's evil counterpart, created by Dr. Zack and introduced in The Attack of the Opposite, he is one mighty fighter. He shares Blast's superpowers such as super speed, super strength and the ability to fly. That alone makes him a pretty powerful character, but what about this: he actually overpowers the character he's a clone of! Now, how many evil counterparts in IaLR can say that they've actually overpowered and defeated their good counterpart by using their same abilities? Ok, I don't really know the answer to that question, but I think there aren't many. To add on to how powerful this character is, you can see that in his debut story, he fought byhimself against Blast, Starcade, Green Shadow, Jaiden and others, and it still took a good while to defeat him. 1 person vs an entire team of powerful characters who are experienced fighters? He didn't have any minions or allies to help him, and it was still tough to defeat him. that alone proves that he's very powerful. #6: Captain Red Shell When it comes to powerful swordfighters, Captain Red Shell is definitely the top choice from my roster. He is a crab warrior, the general of the army of the Crab Empire. He has high strength, high endurance, and several years of training for battles. He wields the Sword of Crabbagnon, the most powerful sword from the underwater world. With it, he is capable of fighting through waves of enemies on his own, and prove a big threat to opponents such as Captain Blowhole, or Red Fork during their first encounter in Ocean Invaders. His shell is pretty tough: it takes lots of damage to defeat him. Plus, his training amkes him a fast and dangerous foe to battle. In some occasions, Captain Red Shell has even stayed behind to fight powerful enemies to let the gang procede. Curious fact: He's the top non-magic character on this list! But if a strong and disciplined swordfighter like Captain Red Shell is only #6 on this list... yup, the next characters are gonna be even stronger. #5: Dark Shadow I think you all imagined he'd be somwhere on this list. Dark Shadow is the nephew of one of the greatest unicorn warriors of Equestrian History: King Sombra. Throughout his appearances,he has definitely proved to have the warrior abilities from his family tree. He is very fast, perhaps even faster than Red Fork. He is also very strong when it comes to combat, as proved throughout the several battles he's been seen in. However, where he really shines is with his magic abilities. As a part of the shadow family, Dark Shadow has dark magic abilities, which make him pretty hard to overcome.He shares common abilities with other unicorns like shooting magic beams and teleporting, but he can also unleash powerful explosions of dark magic, heavily damaging anyone unlucky enough to be caught in the explosion. Although he generally loses to Red Fork when they fight, Dark Shadow is still much more intimidating than him as a foe, and many characters avoid getting in trouble with him. #4: Fork-bot Fork-bot, probably Bright Spark's greatest creation to date, is a very powerful character. He was created to equal Red Fork's abilities in every possible way, and that definitely shows. He is strong, fast, has magic attacks, and has high endurance, just like his organic counterpart. However, even though Fork-bot is supposed to be a robotic copy of Red Fork, he also has some abilities of his own. He can use his rocket booster to fly through the sky very fast,and can also shoot energy balls and missiles. Fast and with many powerful abilities, Fork-bot is a difficult foe to defeat. His only notable appearance was in his debut in The Science of Metal Madness, where he was the boss fight that guarded the fifth element of hermony. There, he gave the entire gang a good fight, even though he was eventually defeated at the end. #3: Red Fork The leader of the Red Crystals himself, Red Fork is definitely a powerful character. He is physically very strong, and regardless of his weight, he can run pretty fast. In fact, he uses his weight as a weapon in most of his battles. Due to his speed and strength, one of his main attacks consists in ramming into his enemies at high speed, like a bull or a rhinoceros would. He also smashes his enemies with his weight. Not only does this cause heavy damage on his opponents, but he also has pretty good endurance, which means he can take quite a bit of damage before being defeated. He also is a unicorn, and he has advanced magic abilities. He can teleport, lift objects with his magic, and shoot magic beams. With powerful melee attacks, and versatile magic ranged attacks, Red Fork is a balanced yet very powerful character. But, who in my roster is even stronger that the red unicorn himself? Let's find out: #2: Queen Chrysalis Here's where things start getting serious! Queen Chrysalis is the queen of a species similar to ponies, called changelings. They have bug-like appearance, and have the ability to cange their appearance to look like anyone they want. She was debuted in a Valentine's story called All is Fair in Love and War. Here, she impersonated Jaiden, and locked her away in an underground cavern. In this story, we can understand why she is so powerful. She had fooled everyone in the gang to thinking she was Jaiden, except Alice and Blue Ocean. In fact, she had Blast under her complete control, making him unable to do anything to help the gang. But let's get to her fighting abilities. As an alicorn, she has some of the most powerful magic abilities of all Equestrian races. Plus, she gets even stronger by feeding on love. In fact, she got so powerful, that she was capable of defeating Red Fork in a magic battle. The only way she was truly defeated was by exploiting her greatest weakness: Love overload. When Jaiden used the power of love to free Blast from Chrysalis's spell, and together, they created an icy love blast that blew Chrysalis and her changeling army away. But if that hadn't happened, the entire earth would possibly be under the control of the evil queen. Wow, now that's powerful. Who could top this? Before seeing #1, let's go through some honorable mentions: Honorable Mentions -Lemon Glass: She can fly, since she's a pegasus. Her usual attack consists in tossing lemons at enemies. She's great when supporting stronger characters, but alone, she isn't very effective. -Peridot: Without her limb enhancers, her main power is ferrokinesis, that is, the ability to control metals. This can be pretty useful in battle, but like Lemon Glass, Peridot is best when stronger characters are fighting the enemies, protecting Peritdot and giving her enough time to lift the metal and toss it at the enemy. -Gary Guppy: He hasn't been seen in battle yet, but we know his abilities. He can toss bombs at enemies, and is very sneaky. Being able to sneak away from enemies is very useful, and bombs can cause them tons of damage. However, he is probably very weak when it comes to taking damage. That, and the fact that we've never seen him in a fight, are the reasons why he didn't get a spot on this list. Now, with that out of the way, let's see who is the most powerful character in my roster. Who is more powerful than Captain Red Shell, Opposite Blast, Red Fork and Queen Chrysalis? The answer is: #1: Ink Splash Here she is, the most powerful character in my entire roster! She has only appeared in one story: Ponies vs Inklings. Now, you may ask: Why is she the most powerful? What makes her stronger than every other character on this list. Let me explain: First of all, she's a pony-inkling hybrid. This means that she has the combined strengths of both ponies and inklings. She can use advanced magic abilities like a unicorn, while being able to use ink weapons, turn into squid form, and even grow to giant size. This variety of abilities makes her a very difficult foe to fight. However, if that isn't enough to prove that she's the most powerful, then let's take a closer look at her debut story. In that story, she grew to giant size and started destroying the city. This made Galaximus and Bright Spark see her as a valuable ally, and each of them tried to make her join them. However, Ink Splash got so angry by all the pressure, that she blasted both villains away by herself! In fact, Galaximus decided to team up with the gang, saying that Ink Splash could even be the end of everyone there, including herself. And even then, the gang never truely defeated her in battle. In fact, the only way they managed to stop her was to apologize for their mistakes. Now, the Locked Room Gang has defeated many powerful enemies before. Still, they weren't able to defeat Ink Splash. If that doesn't make her the most powerful character in my roster, than I don't know what does. Well, that's all. Did you like the list? Do you agree with the positions of every character of this list? If you like this idea, I encourage you to do this list with your own roster. I'd like to see which are the most powerful characters in each roster. Thanks for the attention, and have a great day! Category:Blog posts